The Shop Boy
by digthewriter
Summary: Arthur is trying to save himself from a storm, and finds shelter in a shop. MODERN AU


**Disclaimer**: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Arthur opened the door of the first shop that still had its lights on as he escaped in trying to save himself from the wind that didn't take any prisoners. His hair was a mess; he was drenched from head to toe, and he was quite sure that he would have to kiss his laptop goodbye.

The storm had ruined his evening.

"Sorry we're closin—" He heard a voice from behind the counter, but didn't see anyone.

The figure stood up to finish his sentence, Arthur reckoned they were closing. "Sorry, do you mind if I just stay here for a little while, I'll buy something. The storm—it's really coming down and my car's about a fifteen minute walk from here—on a sunny day."

"Oh," the man said, giving Arthur a once over. "Of course, I suppose I can't go anywhere either." He came from around the counter and grabbed a towel and handed it to Arthur. "Take your coat off and you can dry yourself." Arthur nodded. "And you're buying that towel, by the way." The man grinned and Arthur chuckled a bit.

_Cute and funny_.

"Thanks a lot," Arthur said as he tossed his coat aside, took off his shoes and began to rub the towel on his head.

"You can come on back and hang your things," the man said grabbing Arthur's coat and walking away. Arthur picked up his shoes and followed him. "I'm Merlin, by the way."

"Arthur," Arthur replied, admiring Merlin's backside as he surveyed him up and down. "You have no idea how much you've just saved me!"

"It's no problem, we had a slow day because of bad weather, anyway. Was gonna close up shop early. Now I'll just wait." Merlin opened a door in the back of the shop to what looked like an employee lounge. "You can hang your coat on that rack and there's a hand dryer if you wanted to dry off a bit."

Arthur nodded and thanked Merlin again. He was losing count at how many times he'd told the stranger he was grateful.

"I'll make some tea." Merlin left the room and returned with two mugs. "You're buying these two also, by the way." Arthur chuckled, he didn't have a problem purchasing the items but he raised an eyebrow with scepticism, nonetheless. "Hey, you said you'd buy anything! These are all items you need."

"How do you know I can afford whatever you're selling me?"

"Hugo Boss jacket, and Prada shoes. You're lucky, I didn't pick the most expensive items we have." Merlin was a feisty one wasn't he?

"You're very observant," Arthur remarked as he wrapped the towel around his waist and removed his trousers. "But do I really need to buy _two_ mugs? I'll only be drinking tea out of one of them, aren't I?"

Merlin grunted and twisted his face as though he was thinking it through. "You have a point. We also sell t-shirts."

Arthur sighed jokingly. "Alright, I suppose I _am_ in a bit of a pickle." Merlin ran back to the shop and brought a medium sized t-shirt. "This isn't going to fit me."

Merlin shrugged. "It's the only size we have right now." Somehow, Arthur doubted that, but he didn't argue. He took off his soaked silk button-down shirt and put on the black tee. It was _snug_ and Arthur felt as if he were on display. He turned to look at Merlin, maddened at how tightly it fit. "Hey, I'm not complaining," Merlin answered and plugged in the electric kettle to heat the water.

So Arthur reassessed the situation he'd found himself in. _Cute. Funny. Gay_. Things were looking up.

"So how long have you worked here?" Arthur asked, sitting on a folding chair across from Merlin.

"Not long. My Uncle Gaius owns the shop, I help out here and there. I'm taking this term off from University so just working here—until I figure something else out."

"Camelot U?" Arthur asked and Merlin nodded. "That's where I went as well. Let me guess, Liberal Arts." Merlin nodded again and the kettle whistled. He stood up to pour the hot water into the mugs. "What do you want to do after?"

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know, wanted to be a writer…"

"That's brilliant," Arthur said. "I just finished up not too long ago, am working with my dad for a while until I get some experience and move on."

"Rich family then?" Merlin asked and Arthur felt as though he was being judged simply by his clothes. "Sorry, didn't mean to be so improper. Not my business, really." He placed the tea on the small table in between them and sat down again.

"No, it's fine," Arthur said, smiling. "You call it like you see it, it's admirable. A brilliant flair for a writer."

"I reckon, it won't get me a Hugo Boss jacket though," Merlin teased, and sipped his tea.

"Well, you might just have to find someone who'll buy it for you, then."

"Right, because that's the kind of bloke you think I am." Merlin sounded offended.

"I don't know the kind of bloke you are…" Arthur paused for a brief second. "I just met you, Merlin."

"Just cause I know designer labels, doesn't mean I'm materialistic. I aspire to be more than just—" Merlin hesitated and Arthur smiled. It wasn't the first time he'd heard something like that.

"More than what? Just a stiff in a suit?" Merlin didn't answer. "The storm seems to be letting up," Arthur said, pointing towards the top window in the room. The rain had indeed stopped and the tree branches weren't swinging around wildly. "I should grab my things." He drank the last of his tea. It was still too hot but he felt it rude to not finish it.

"Alright, I'll give you some privacy." Merlin stood up off his chair and turned to leave the room.

"Don't forget to ring me up for all the items," Arthur reminded him and Merlin smiled. Five minutes later, Arthur was dressed again in less drenched clothing and gave his credit card to Merlin for all the purchases. "So you'll be closing up shop after this, then?" Arthur asked and Merlin nodded in affirmation.

As he walked to the door with his purchases in a bag, Merlin followed Arthur to lock the door behind him. Arthur turned one last time to look at Merlin. Their eyes met and Arthur wasn't sure what possessed him to lean in and pull Merlin up for a kiss by grabbing the back of his neck. Merlin didn't waver and kissed Arthur back.

"I could get my car and pick you up. If you felt like going to dinner," Arthur said, as they parted and Merlin was looking at him apprehensively.

"You're still soaked," Merlin reminded Arthur.

"Well we could go to my flat then." Merlin raised an eyebrow at Arthur's response. "I mean, we can have takeaway and I'll change and everything."

"Alright," Merlin answered.

"Alright?" Arthur asked, just to be sure. Merlin nodded again. Arthur grinned excitedly. "So I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yeah, see you in a bit."


End file.
